Crystalized
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: A child who's family was burned in a fire, Alfred Jones works for the infamous ONE corp. under the wing of Ivan Braginski or the Ruler. Arthur Kirkland is a Mage against ONE corps's newest mission, "Project Exterminate". Despite being a part of the project, Alfred hasn't been told the entire truth, which stems farther than the missions he's been completing. (Fantasy Au)


A new story series I've wanted to start for a while now. It involves my infatuation with Final Fantasy and Hetalia. Please, I am not going off of history with this story, it is one hundred percent fantasy and imaginary. I understand how some people want a factual Hetalia story based on history but i'm sorry, this isn't the story for you to read. The story is currently from Alfred's point of view however it will change as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoy it because this is kinda like a different path for me. I've never done something of this magnitude, involving so much Imagination and creativity.  
Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story and if you have any suggestions, just tell me or message me  
Reviews and favorites appreciated.

* * *

The wind whipped my face as I sped through the night. Being an officer had its perks, especially when it came to camouflage. Nobody on the street was able to see me; my Automated Hovering Cycle following along the city's underground, magnetic grid. Ludwig was on my right and Sadiq was on my left, hovering with me. We were squad Alpha, probably the strongest group in the 'Project Exterminate' mission. It was a hard job but we knew it had to get done. The world couldn't keep living in fear.

We lived behind the walls of Zemlya; ruled by ONE corp. We received orders that magic users in the countryside were spotted and must be removed. ONE corp. is the organization that maintains order within the walls. Travel is controlled, taxes are controlled, spending is controlled. ONE corp. controls everything. It's a good thing however; any disorder calls for immediate action. Everyone has a job in Zemlya and everyone is happy. Mages and Nons all live together within these peaceful walls.

Mages were magic users. Some bore a noticeable mark and others were hard to identify; only revealing themselves when they performed their mystic wonders. They weren't normally so rough and violent but it seems that there's been an increase in irrational behavior from a lot of them. Normally, calls are sent to ONE corp. and we solve the problem; absorbing their magic and transferring them to a holding cell. It's not that hard of a job, considering our body suits are made to repel most magics. Of course there are a few types that are able to break through the material, though I haven't crossed them yet.

Now the Nons are the opposite. They are non-magic users that live among the magic users. Unfortunately, they can't defend against them and once again, that's where we come in. They are slowly becoming the majority seeing as how the magic users are becoming human; well the bad ones anyway. All users that become criminals are turned human and locked away for a few days from what I was told. Of course I believe they should be in there longer but that's me.

Mages and Nons lived in the three rings of the town. There are small toll booths for these places. The first and largest ring consists of the rural countryside. All the farmers lived there along as the merchants. They ranged from grocery carts to potion shops. There was practically everything there to help the people. There was rarely any sickness, no famine and almost no crime. Almost.

The second ring was defense, stock and homes for all that worked for those departments. These people were much richer in money and able to buy almost anything. These too ranged from Mages to Nons; all living in harmony. There's rarely any corruption in this ring and frankly, we don't need it. There is a case every once in a while but there's always that one rotten apple. Of course our leader won't accept anything but the best.

This is also the place for producing goods. They mark and test all of the products before they ship it out. Sometimes there's a case in which a batch of potions have wrong labels or even bad chemicals. A man attempted to switch the materials for ether to poison, attempting to poison a whole city. People like that make me sick. The potions are supposed to help people, not hurt them. I have never heard of such a rotten potion in my life.

Finally, there's the palace grounds in which the ruler lives. I may be a soldier, but I live there as well. The ruler had discovered me, covered in a bit of ash from the fire. I was only a baby so I don't remember what happened. He told me that my parents were killed by magic users, seeking revenge for a deed my father had done. I never targeted the Mages though, not all of them were bad. I'm not one to hold grudges against people unless they've done something heinous.

"Keep on your toes, we're almost there." Ludwig was a big guy, blonde with these piercing blue eyes. He was probably one of the most serious guys I have ever met. He had strategies and formations planned out and ready when he needs them. He's always in fighting mode, keeping on his toes and watching his back. I think he's just paranoid but he said he has a method to his madness. He trained for years, his brother helping him out the entire time. Unfortunately he vanished in battle against a Mage. Nobody knows what happened.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Sadiq was the complete opposite. He was very loud, obnoxious and a pretty fun guy to hang around. He was strong and well-built. His skin was sun-kissed and he liked to wear his helmet to cover his eyes. Of course when he was off-duty he would remove it. He loved that thing; his son had saved up money just to buy it for him. He's got a cute kid too, all tiny and big-eyed. He looked like the exact copy of Sadiq, only his personality was all mommy's.

"We're here." We braked and locked our AHC's, removing the invisibility feature. It was a cottage, warm and cozy like the one's you'd find out in the forests on the other side of the wall. I know there are forests out there. I used to go out with the Ruler in the car to go to his meeting in other towns. My favorite to visit was travelling to Mark. The land was as green as the traffic lights and the sky was bluer than a Blue Jay's feathers.

The cottage had candles lighting it up. There was no electricity out here, only money got you electricity. Ludwig aligned against the doorframe's side, Sadiq on the other side of the frame while I stood in front of the door. Ludwig knocked while Sadiq spoke, "We're the Officers of the palace, team Alpha. Come out with your hands up and staffs down." The sound of shuffling feet on floorboard and locks unlocking rang throughout the crisp, autumn air. The door creaked open and we slowly walked in only for me to go crashing to the floor.

"What do you want? All I did was buy some potions from him, he said they were safe!" What was this lady talking about? I got it; she was trying to divert us from her real crime, harming a Non. Ludwig got up and I turned to the door where half of it was singed off. I looked back to the lady incredulous at what she had done.

"That kind of magic goes through our suits now becareful." I stood up and whipped out my wand with a clicking sound. Locked and ready. The end of it opened and connected with the flesh of a Mage, sucking out the magic from their system and sealing it away. I'm not sure what they do with it but that's not important right now.

"Just leave me alone! I did nothing to you or anybody!" It was then a piercing scream forced us to shield our ears. A banshee, or so I thought, had graced us with her wail of the century, nearly forcing the blood out of my ears. Once the screaming died down however, I saw the woman lying on the floor, twitching a bit. Above her was Sadiq, closing the wand and waving the compressed 'vacuum' in his hand. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He gave out a boisterous laugh that had Ludwig gritting his teeth. "Aww what's wrong Luddy? Let me guess, you wanted to suck the lady dry, right?" Ludwig walked over and shoved him roughly, scowling at his smug expression.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. You could've came in sooner you know!"

"Yeah but what's the fun in that? I wanted to see if she would have the balls to kill you."

"Chicks don't have balls dude."

"As if I don't know that." He blew me a raspberry and I blew one back.

"Insolent children. I'm working with children." The both of us laughed as we followed him out of the house, Sadiq carrying his 'prize' as he called it.

"You know, she's kind of hot."

"Sick dude, she's unconscious."

"Let's not talk about this please?" We all just laughed as Ludwig attempted to keep his skin color at a normal shade. Hopping on the AHC's, we headed back to base. It's odd to think about but there could be millions of soldiers on the streets but no one would know. The cycles are invisible and also render the riders invisible, the only hint being the slight sound of their hovering and a slight breeze that followed. It's creepy to think about however I don't like to think about it. I'm a soldier and not a civilian meaning that I need to focus on their safety. They need to focus on their families and themselves. I have the Ruler. He is my family and my job is to make him happy and protect everyone else.

My hand instinctively went up and touched the necklace on my neck. I smiled softly to myself, knowing the Ruler had my back and that he'd always be by my side. He never really did any of the intimate 'father-son moments' but he did care for me like a father. We'd walk and talk in his sunflower garden and laugh in the fields. He's a swell guy, that's for sure.

"We'll be there in a few minutes so look professional."

"Sure thing tight ass, just make sure you remove that stick up there or else they'll think you're a wizard." We laughed while Ludwig growled.

"I don't understand how either of you became a soldier."

"Ah relax, we're just shittin' ya dude."

"Of course you are."

"There's the gate." We flashed our cards and removed the invisibility on our AHC's. "I honestly don't know how you carried her the whole way."

"Well next time we should bring the attached cart instead."

"Well we didn't need it for ONE person."

"Let's not fight guys, we're here so let's just drop her off and leave her with the guys."

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Ja, I agree." We parked our Cycles in their respective spots before continuing on to the Cell Block. This was where all the prisoners were held. There was a side for Nons and a side for Mages. Nobody except the Specials were allowed in the Mage sector. Nobody but them knew what happened behind those walls and they weren't allowed to speak about the Mage sector outside of the Block.

Sometimes I wish I knew what went on behind those doors. Anything could happen and frankly, it hurts a bit to be so close to the Ruler and not know what goes on behind all of the walls. I'm like his son; he should at least give me a hint. I tend to wonder how he really feels about me. Am I as important to him as I thought I was? Maybe he was just using me?

No, I can't think that way. It's bad to think of the Ruler in that way. He loved all of his children and all of his children loved him. "Come on, let's head to dinner."

"Finally, I'm fucking starved."

"Dear god, your language is horrible."

"I'm only here to please the Ruler."

"Aren't we all?"

"True."

"Ja."

"Yeah." The conversation ended there as we strolled into the Dining Sector of the Food Block. "What's the grub?"

"Ah, I'm glad you all came! We have-"

"Dude no, I just want to know if it's good."

"Have I ever let you down Alfred?"

"That is a good point bro. Fill me up!"

"With pleasure," he added with a seductive wink. Francis was our chef here and despite his sexual innuendos, he means well. He's a nice guy who talks about the beauty in everything. He's a Mage but he's really only good for cooking. His magic is weak and he can't fight well either but he's dedicated and isn't afraid to risk everything to protect them. "Enjoy boys!"

"Good night Francis!" We went to our seats and ate, chatting about everything and nothing.

"Alfred?" I turned back to find Melinda, a secretary at the Ruler's palace. She had black hair and green eyes that can stare right through you. "What is it?"

"_He_ wants to see you."


End file.
